


Just One Dance

by American_Oddysey



Category: Dragon Quest Series, Dragon Quest XI
Genre: Alcohol, M/M, Runaway AU, he's caught the Gay, jasper just Has to bully hendrik whenever he comes into conversation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29506134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/American_Oddysey/pseuds/American_Oddysey
Summary: “You dance, Jasper?” The minstrel circles around the unconscious knight, leaning up against the large man as he draws closer to Jasper.The blonde furrowed his brow. If he hadn’t known any better, he would have assumed that Sylvando had partook in an excess of drinks as well. “... Yes, I was raised in nobility, of course I dance.”-More runaway au stuff because i Live for it nowthat AU also belongs to mintyeggs on twitter and tumblr
Relationships: (Background) Graig | Hendrik/Sylvia | Sylvando (Dragon Quest XI), (Background) Homer | Jasper/Graig | Hendrik (Dragon Quest XI), Homer | Jasper/Sylvia | Sylvando (Dragon Quest XI)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Just One Dance

“Oh, that’s too bad, I was going to ask Hendrik to dance…” Sylvando murmurs, placing a hand between the knight’s shoulder blades, shaking him slightly.

Jasper gives a scoff. “Wouldn’t recommend shaking him awake, I’ve had my fair share of bloody noses from just that.” He had hardly touched his own drink. Usually he’d be in the same position as Hendrik right about now, passed out on the bar table. Or passed out on top of Hendrik. Regardless, if he’d indulged in the toxic substance like his partner did, he’d be joining him in dreamland. “He’s enough of an oaf when it comes to dancing even without alcohol in his system.” The strategist murmurs, taking a sip of his drink. He didn’t like Lonalulu a whole lot, but he did have to give them props to the fruity drinks. He could hardly taste the alcohol in them. “I’ve tried.”

“You dance, Jasper?” The minstrel circles around the unconscious knight, leaning up against the large man as he draws closer to Jasper.

The blonde furrowed his brow. If he hadn’t known any better, he would have assumed that Sylvando had partook in an excess of drinks as well. “... Yes, I was raised in nobility, of course I dance.”

“Well, I assume Hendrik is right beside you, there,” Sylvando laughs. “But do you dance well?”

Jasper gives the minstrel a confused look. “Why does it matter to you?”

“Well, despite Henny’s less-than-optimal state, I’d still like to dance,” The taller man offers his hand out to the blonde. “You’re the next best thing, honey.”

“Good to know I’m your second choice,” Jasper was tempted to just turn back to his drink and wallow in his own misery for the rest of the night. However, the temptation to take Sylvando’s offer was just as strong. He purses his lips, staring at Sylvando’s gloved hand, then taking in the rest of the details of the lithe man’s figure. His doublet was unbuttoned slightly, the ruffles of his shirt visible through his unbuttoned collar. This  _ was _ a celebration, right? There was no reason that Sylv shouldn’t be at least tipsy. Jasper had his doubts that Sylvando was straight laced, anyways. “Is this a joke?” He asks, glaring up at the jester.

Sylvando giggles, bringing a hand up to his mouth. “Of course not!” He leans back, twirling a lock of hair between his fingers. “I must admit, if your attitude wasn’t so sour a majority of the time, then maybe you’d be on the same level as Hendrik, darling.”

“... _ What? _ ” What the minstrel had said only served to confuse Jasper even more.

“You’re pretty, is what I’m saying.” Sylvando clarified.

“Flattery won’t get you anywhere, clown.” The strategist turns on his bar stool, swirling his drink around in his glass.

“Well I hope it can get you out on the dance floor with me,” Right, that’s what he wanted. 

Jasper draws his lips into a line, turning back to the minstrel, getting up from the barstool. He knocks back the rest of his drink, slamming the glass onto the table. Of course, that didn’t stir Hendrik. Once he was out, he was  _ out.  _ “Fine.” The strategist takes Sylvando’s hand into his, touch light like he didn’t want to touch the taller man. Which, he didn’t. Which made him wonder why he was agreeing to this in the first place.

Sylvando gives a self-satisfied chuckle, pulling Jasper closer to him. “I hope you know that I don’t want to force you into anything with me.”

“I agreed, didn’t I? You’re not forcing me.” Jasper said quietly before Sylvando started dragging him out of the little bar tent. Jasper couldn’t help but look back over his shoulder at Hendrik. He’d be fine, right? He was sure he’d be fine.

“All that frowning is going to give you wrinkles, darling.” 

Jasper was torn from his thoughts, looking up at the jester in the moonlight. He couldn’t keep eye contact for more than a second. This was too much already. “I haven’t yet.” He studies the floorboards beneath their feet, a light blush visible on his cheeks in the moonlight. “And I’m not exactly  _ young, _ Sylvando.”

The blonde didn’t even have to look at him to see that Sylvando’s expression had lit up. It was a slip of the tongue, really. Jasper had pretty much refused to call the former Don by his recently acquired name. The strategist knew it was only a matter of time before he’d be referring to him as his chosen name, as everyone else didn’t acknowledge that the name Norberto ever existed. Not even Hendrik. 

“Are you used to leading, or following?” Sylvando asks gently. “I can do both fairly easily, so I don’t mind either.”

Jasper didn’t trust himself to lead right now, he’d had… more than one drink tonight. “I’m used to making an attempt to lead with Hendrik, but for right now, I’ll follow your lead.”

Sylvando gives a slight nod, placing a hand on the smaller man’s hip, the other clasping Jasper’s pale hand with his own tanned one, interlocking their fingers.

Jasper opened his mouth to ask if that was  _ really _ necessary, but he finds himself stopping once he looks up at the minstrel. He didn’t like how Sylvando looked absolutely  _ breathtaking _ in the moonlight, against the sparkling waves and the dull warm orange light emanating from the string lights above. He didn’t like how smooth Sylvando’s movements were, guiding Jasper along the dancefloor like a master of the craft. He didn’t like how a slight smile played across the taller man’s lips as he noticed Jasper’s staring, a little mischievous twinkle in his eyes as his gaze met the strategist’s.

_ Oh no. _

Jasper pulls himself away abruptly, hesitating with his hands trembling before he turns back to the tent they’d come from, leaving Sylvando alone on the dance floor. As he rips his cape from his bar stool, somehow Hendrik wakes up, giving the small man a confused look.

“Somethin’ wrong…?” Hendrik asks drowsily, yawning to punctuate his concern.

Jasper shoves Hendrik out of his chair, and due to the larger man’s inebriation, he couldn’t catch himself, going crashing down to the floor with a yelp. “Shut up.” Jasper hisses, his ears practically steaming, accentuated with the pink that covered his face. “I’m going back to the inn.” He wraps his cape around his shoulders, turning on his heel and storming off.

Hendrik only seemed more confused, but at least he was awake, now. He looks back outside, the opposite direction to where Jasper had gone, seeing Sylvando left outside, staring after Jasper with a smirk. The minstrel comes over to help Hendrik up, and the knight doesn’t bother to ask what happened. He could assume, and chances are, he wouldn’t be far off.


End file.
